


【KK】原来是魅魔啊36

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊36

相叶把二宫背到了医馆。

繁星城里绝大多数常驻人口是人类，其他种族大概只占人口总数的百分之一，这百分之一中，还有超过七成的流动人员。

至于暗精灵，他们甚至基本不会踏上繁星城的土地。

暗精灵喜欢刺激，喜欢冒险，喜欢自由自在地穿梭于深山老林或墓葬古迹，至于知识？那是他们最不屑一顾的东西。

所以岛上并没有能给暗精灵看病的医师。

大法师找的这家是个规模颇大的医馆，里面有繁星城里为数不多的兽人医师。对于现在的相叶来说，这是他能找到的最有能力给二宫看病的人了。

其实如果只是受个伤感个冒，那去魔药店买些治疗药或者干脆自己配些药就能治好，但在巷子里的时候相叶粗略检查了一下二宫的状况，发现他的精神力和魔法经络简直一团糟，毕竟自己也不是水系治疗师，还是去找医师看看为好，总比他自己瞎治要强。

伤口发炎以及受凉导致的高烧。

魔法与精神力长期过度透支。

长期过度疲劳。

补充能量不及时。

伤口多处处理不当。

多次魔法攻击延误治疗，各系魔法都有不同程度的残留。

那个下半身是蛇的美女医师探查一番后，得出了如下结论。

“他至少有半年的时间在四处奔波，以这个身体状况，还是好吃好喝好好休息，养上一段时间再进行药物治疗吧。就现在而言，不管多温和的药剂对他来说都太过霸道了。我给你开一些不含魔法成分的草药，回去可以先退烧和治疗外伤。以我目前的水平，只能看出来这么多了。”医师推了推金丝边眼镜，最后总结道。

这对相叶来说已经是意外之喜了，他还以为兽人医师不会给暗精灵看病呢。毕竟他们这个居无定所的种族，基本上都是自己给自己看病，若是实在太严重了，就只能寄希望于他们自己的医师小队了。

暗精灵医师有一个专门的称呼，叫做巫祝。

所有的智慧种族里，巨龙皮糙肉厚自愈能力极强并不需要医师，每一名德鲁伊本身就是卓绝的医者。普通人类身体脆弱所以医学十分发达，治疗系法师更擅长给同样拥有魔法的人看病。但其实最神通广大的是兽人医师，他们既能给不会魔法的普通兽人看病，还能医好族群中的魔法师。

至于精灵一族，不论是白精灵还是暗精灵，看起来和人类都一样，是一个鼻子俩眼睛，但其实他们与人类和兽人的区别巨大，相叶没想到，这位兽人女医师，还有给精灵族看病的本事。

他领了草药，背起依旧昏睡着的暗精灵，千恩万谢地离开了医馆。

好轻。

真的好轻。

从前滚床单的时候不是没互相搂过，二宫在暗精灵中也算是骨架偏小的那一类，虽然武技卓绝但颇有些懒散，能偷袭就不硬怼，能下毒绝对不拔刀，反正怎么轻松省事怎么来，也因此小肚子总是软软的，还笑着说自己这是“一块腹肌”。

但现在呢？

相叶觉得，背上这个人，还没有一个羊皮卷轴重。

脱了那件破烂得不行的厚重斗篷，相叶给他换上一条轻软又暖和的披风，这种感觉就更加明显了。

肋骨甚至硌得相叶后背疼，什么时候瘦成这个样子了啊……

背着二宫回到他的单身宿舍，一关上房门，便有一股淡淡的味道，散发在了这个封闭的空间里。

那是不新鲜的海鱼，混合着腐烂和污垢的味道。

想起二宫那一头又长又脏乱蓬蓬的头发，相叶背着他，首先进了浴室。

相叶住的这个地方，一楼是卧室和厨房，地下则挖了个温泉池子。

将二宫小心放在水池便，默念一声“得罪了”，复又觉得自己这声得罪真是没必要，边嘲笑自己，相叶边把他那一身跟斗篷一样破烂的衣服给脱了下来。

看着他面前赤身裸体面朝下趴着的二宫，相叶的手，却开始哆嗦了。

光一和剛对几公里外城市另一端发生的事情一无所知，他们两个，正走在去往繁星塔的路上，兴致勃勃地讨论，该问那个“智者”些什么问题。

是的，经过时间长到简直丧心病狂的排队，繁星塔顶那个神秘的房间，终于对他们开放了。

希望这个“智者”名副其实，不要像问讯处那么操蛋。

其实按照剛的意愿，他更喜欢去问龙神，而不是将希望寄托于这个劳什子“智者”，毕竟前者亲和而有趣，不用排队还分文不取。

只可惜，龙神把他知道的和预言有关的真相说出来后，就消耗了太多的力量，让光一和剛不得不离开。

轩辕初没来得及告诉他们，要如何解决这个灾难。

所以，全部的宝，就只能压在这个什么智者身上了。

“……打住！这个绝对不能问！”剛斩钉截铁地拒绝了光一有关“直接问他对这个预言怎么看好了”的 提议。

“为啥？”

暗精灵在武技方面喜欢剑走偏锋，可偏偏在思考问题方面尤其喜欢直来直去。

用光一的话来说，“动脑子比动手可累太多了。”

德鲁伊对此嗤之以鼻。

“不要把你的秘密暴露给一个第一次见面的人。”

“那你说，我们应该问什么？”光一无耻地放弃了动脑筋，把球直接踢给了剛。

“就问问和日月三岛有关的……”

“这个好！就问这个了！”剛的话还没说完，光一就打了个响指，不无吹捧道。

“……”剛超级无语，不愿意动脑筋到这份上，他也是见识到了。

你以为拍马屁就能掩盖你不负责任把球踢给我的事实么妈的！

“那行，待会儿提问就靠你了扣酱！一定要对得起咱们这么长时间的等待啊！”

剛是什么人？最喜欢以其人之道还治其人之身，热衷于你让我三更不爽，我一定要让你五更不痛快，在人与人之间的恶意中生活了近一百年，让他不知不觉地养成了“当时仇，当时报”的习惯。

至于宽容，那就别他妈的搞笑了，以怨报德的比比皆是，能以直报怨的都算是道德楷模，若是能以德报德，那就是圣人了，并不存在的那种。

这不是剛狭隘的偏见，而是现实给他这个曾经“以德报怨”的傻小子最好的教训。

其实剛也并不是睚眦必报毫不宽容的苛刻之人，他只是习惯了以这样的方式让对方认识到自己的错误罢了。

而暗精灵果然就蔫了，臊眉耷眼地不停用眼神瞟剛，希望他大发慈悲收回成命。

“呵呵。”

听到剛的嘲笑，光一连肩膀都耷拉了下来。

完蛋，没戏了。

“问问他，去往日月三岛的……路？”暗精灵硬着头皮开了口。

“嗯哼。”剛的暗示很明显，然后呢？

“问问，需要做什么……防护措施？因为往北的话，很冷对吧？”

“嗯哼。”

“再问问……呃，知不知道那三座岛上，现在是什么情况？”

光一绞尽脑汁，终于想到了第三个问题。

“你这不是都会问吗，干什么总是把球踢给我？”剛抱起双臂，似笑非笑地斜眼看着光一。

“这不是看剛大人英明神武聪颖无比智慧非凡小的想把展现实力的机会让给您么？”光一堆了一脸的假笑。

“所以呢？”魅魔却不为所动。

“所以，您就当我是个屁，把我给放了……呗？”这才是重点。

“然后让你去臭别人？我可没这么不讲公德。”剛摇了摇头，一本正经。

“我臭不臭，你不是最清楚么？”光一打蛇随棍上，猛地靠近剛，不老实的胳膊还环上了对方的细腰，不轻不重地在软肉上捏了一把，语气极尽色情。

“别闹……”剛面皮有些薄，推着光一想让他正经点，却不知道为啥，根本推不动。

“好不好嘛，剛，好不好~”吃软不吃硬的魅魔被男朋友这么一撒娇，当即就没辙了。

“好好好你先放开我我们该上楼了这样磕磕绊绊会摔倒的！”

“那我抱着你上去吧？”

“滚！”

清理好二宫身上的伤口和脏污，花费了相叶一个多小时的时间，再加上全身的力气。

那具瘦小苍白的身体上，现在伤痕遍布，相叶甚至能够分辨出，哪些是烧伤，哪些是毒伤，哪些是开放性骨折造成的伤口。

要知道，从前的二宫，可是一个疤痕都没有的人。

这些伤痕都是已经愈合了的，有大有小，但都比不上他后背那个还没有愈合的伤口触目惊心。

也是让相叶手都哆嗦了的主要原因。

六道狰狞而巨大的抓痕斜着贯穿二宫的后背，从左肩一直拉到右胯，伤口又深又长，相叶毫不怀疑，如果角度再变那么一点点，暗精灵就会被撕成碎片了。

他能有命来到方解岛的繁星城，简直就是上天的眷顾。

而留下这样大的抓痕的魔兽，这个世界上只有一种，相叶对它们也十分熟悉。

飞行魔兽，六趾巨蛇鹫。

以各种有毒的蛇形魔兽为食，翼展长达十五米。虽然体型和那些亚龙类魔兽相比十分袖珍，但没有哪一只单独的亚龙敢招惹它。因为六趾巨蛇鹫狠毒，报复心极强，这种独来独往的魔兽一旦发现有什么东西进入自己的地盘，就算巨龙它们都敢上去迎战，不把对方杀死就不罢休，每一招攻击，都是不要命的架势。

由于这玩意浑身都是毒，血液滴到石头上都能腐蚀出一个洞，不仅血毒，还会喷毒，毒性最小的爪子上都带着让伤口长时间无法愈合又容易腐烂的毒素。

二宫后背上这六道伤痕，已经被暗黄色的脓液给填满了，也是他身上腐烂味道的来源。

正是因为这种魔兽太毒了，以至于所有城邦都达成了一个统一的协议，一经发现有人利用六趾巨蛇鹫的血液，身体组织等制作毒药，立即处死，绝不姑息。

相叶之所以熟悉这种魔兽，是因为有些六趾巨蛇鹫喜欢在城镇村落附近筑巢，骑士团接到过几次消灭魔兽的任务，每一次都是出动三十人以上的中队，至少有三到五名大法师坐镇，如果有魔导师最好，还要额外配上五名精通治疗系的魔法师，才能去会上一会那怪物。

所以二宫和也你是疯了吗！居然自己去找那玩意搏命？

大法师怎么想都想不明白，虽然在冒险者公会的所有任务中，酬劳最高的几个任务之一，就有消灭六趾巨蛇鹫，但身为“百年传奇”，二宫根本没必要去做这种用命换钱的任务啊！

说句不好听的话，随便偷点什么，卖了换的钱恐怕都比出这一次任务来得多。

他们两个已经分开快一年了，相叶得承认，一开始被欺瞒的愤怒过后，他也冷静了下来。他其实最生气的不过是二宫故意瞒着他，让他有一种对方耍着他玩的感觉，说喜欢也好，上床也好，不过是这个恶劣的暗精灵用来打发时间的游戏而已。

相叶觉得，自己的一颗心都扑在对方身上了，到头来，换得的却是这个，真情全都喂了狗，是个人都会生气。

可来到方解岛繁星城以后，在日复一日枯燥乏味的工作间隙，相叶却发现，自己开始想二宫了。

想他恶作剧后得逞的坏笑，想他口是心非的别扭样子，想他摆出一副吝啬鬼姿态却总是偷偷结账的不坦率，想他被压在床上时那一双像奶猫一样湿漉漉的琥珀色眸子。

还有舔上去细腻又柔软的薄唇。

原来我还是喜欢你多一些啊，二宫和也。

认清了这个事实以后，相叶却也没有立刻动身离开。他想着再等等，等他再多还清一点债务，等他再冷静冷静，等时间将原本的裂痕再冲淡一些，再过个一年两年，他再去找二宫。

反正对于暗精灵来说，两三年不过是一瞬间，而身为大法师的相叶，也拥有近千年的寿命。

没想到，二宫却以如此狼狈的样子，主动找上了他。

若是这伤口再拖几天，严重感染之下，甚至能要了二宫的命。

用秘银匕首挑开包裹着脓液的表皮时，尽管匕首上已经涂了止痛的麻药，但似乎效果并不是很好，相叶已经尽了最大的努力小心翼翼，昏迷中的二宫，还是轻轻抽搐着。

是疼的。

二宫在颤抖，让相叶的心，也跟着如针扎一样，密密麻麻疼成一片。

不敢手抖，不敢落泪，几乎是屏住了呼吸地在清理，终于把伤口处的脓液和腐肉都处理干净了，二宫疼出了一身汗，相叶也累出了一身汗。

但更艰难地还在后头。

将温泉水引入一个稍小一点的池子，倒进一瓶医师给他开的含有解毒阵痛加速伤口愈合成分的药液，相叶轻轻将二宫抱起来，让他头靠着自己一侧的肩膀，双手环着脖子。

走进池子，相叶试探着，慢慢蹲下身子，让二宫一点一点适应温水，直至浸到伤口。

一阵剧烈的痉挛后，二宫猛地张开了眼睛，发出一声沙哑至极的叫喊。

“啊……”

可那双眼睛里的神色是涣散的，是没有焦点的，张开眼睛只是剧痛之下的条件反射，他并没有从昏迷中醒过来。

二宫的惨叫让相叶心重重地一跳，怕他因为疼痛咬到舌头，相叶赶紧腾出一只手按着二宫的后脑勺，让他咬着自己的肩颈。

牙齿咬得并不紧，换句话说，二宫连这点力气都用不出来了。

相叶什么都不去想，什么都不敢想，只是专注着手上的动作，用近乎残忍的冷静，扒开那些伤口，使出简单的控水魔法，让稀释了药液的温水尽可能彻底的冲洗，带走残留的腐肉脓液。

直到水流变成淡淡的粉色，新鲜的血液开始洇出，相叶才指挥着水流迅速给二宫洗了身体和头发，然后就抱着他来到了楼上。

自始至终，二宫一点醒来的意思，都没有。

智者之屋。

光一和剛都可以发誓，这地方若是光看门，十个有十个会以为，它就是个扫帚间。

难道智者以前是繁星塔里的扫地工吗？

敲了敲门，得到“请进”的答复后，剛伸手推开门，看到里面情形的一瞬间，就不知道该说些什么好了。

因为这屋子，很明显就是个扫帚间。

“欢迎你们来到‘扫帚间’。”盘腿坐在屋子中间地毯上的智者，还就这么大咧咧地承认了。

那是个看不出年龄的女人，虽然皮肤光滑上面没有一丝褶皱，但那种岁月沉淀后特有的沧桑，又很明显她已经走过了至少五百年跌宕起伏的时光，甚至更多。

“您好。您为什么管这个地方，叫‘扫帚间’？”光一实在按捺不住好奇心。

“嚯嚯，真是心急的小家伙。你们何不进来，坐下来喝杯茶，再让我把你们的疑问，一一解答？毕竟你们排了那么长时间的队，没道理不享受这几个小时，对不对？”

智者慈祥的表情，和她那张年轻的脸组合在一起，说不出的诡异。

魅魔和暗精灵对视一眼，均从对方眼睛里，看见了一言难尽的神色。

“好吧，感谢您的招待了。”剛微微一笑，率先进屋坐在了智者对面。

光一关上房门，紧随其后。

智者挥挥手，从半空中飘来了一套雪白的茶具。

茶壶倾倒，两杯热气腾腾的果茶就悬浮在了他们的面前。

端起茶杯喝了一口，光一和剛眼睛同时一亮。

好喝！

见对面的两个孩子十分满意的样子，智者也眯着眼睛笑了，她也端着一杯同样的茶，小口小口地喝着。

“我这里之所以叫‘扫帚间’，是因为这里最开始，本来就是堆放打扫工具的地方，第一任智者是一只巨龙，原本是繁星塔中打扫楼梯的人，平时就住在这个地方，利用闲暇时间几乎看遍了塔中的所有图书，后来就在这个他自己休息的地方给人答疑解惑，发展成了现在的‘智者房间’。这屋子的别称是‘扫帚间’，为了纪念他。”

智者呷了一口果茶，解答了他们的第一个疑惑。

剛喝了半杯茶水后，就开始打量手中端着的茶杯。

“骨瓷？”剛举着茶杯示意。

智者点了点头。

“含有人骨烧成的骨灰吧？是您的血亲？”光一则将茶杯对着光线端详，又轻轻嗅了嗅杯壁。

“是我的母亲。”智者再次点头。

“您是母系传承的亡灵法师？”这次提问的是剛。

“是啊，很少见吧，我姓桑图。”智者连脸上的笑容，都温和了几分。

而“桑图”这个姓氏，是创立亡灵魔法的五大先贤之一，也是唯一的女性。

“怪不得……”光一喃喃自语。

怪不得这果茶这样好喝，满是温暖和柔软的味道，连茶香都令人眷恋。

这是来自至亲的庇佑和祝福啊。

但亡灵法师在很多群体中不受待见，也正是因为他们那些异于世俗价值观的行为。

就比如将母亲的骨灰混合着其他什么魔兽的骨灰，烧制一套瓷器，天天都用来泡茶。

在很多兽人、绝大部分普通人类以及几乎所有的白精灵看来，不仅无法理解，甚至还会觉得丧心病狂。

这是亵渎先祖遗骨，是大不敬，退一万步来讲，也很令人恶心。

但亡灵法师却认为，这是对死去亲人最好的怀念方式，也是亲人对他们能力的肯定。

对于他们来说，亲人的遗骨中蕴藏着浓烈的爱意，几乎每一名亡灵法师身上，都有对自己很重要的长辈的遗骨制成的法器、用具，或者饰品，这些东西里都含着对方的祝福和护佑。

但光一和剛本身在世俗眼中就不是什么正经人物，他们也都和亡灵法师有着不浅的交情，是以完全能够理解这些特殊魔法师的做法。

不过，眼前这位母系传承的亡灵魔导师，可真是太少见了。

“冒昧问一下，您今年，贵庚了？如果觉得这个问题太放肆，您可以不回答的。”剛想到了什么，有些犹豫地开了口。

“三千五？三千七？忘了，不过应该没到四千，四千岁的时候我的魔法会提醒我的。”智者满不在乎的语气，倒是丝毫没觉得剛冒犯了她。

……行吧，这种千年老妖怪，基本不能把她当女士来看待了。

“桑图前辈，”见剛似乎还想闲聊，光一赶紧一胳膊肘捅在他的肋骨上，提醒剛他们时间有限，还是快点进入正题为妙，“我们到这里来，主要是想跟您打听一下，与‘日月三岛’有关的消息。”

“哦？想问些什么，你说吧。”虽然嘴上是这样说的，但光一和剛都从桑图快要扬到头发里去的眉毛上看出了端倪，若不是智者的房间规定，智者只能回答不许提问，她肯定第一反应是问“你们打听这个干吗？！”

实际上，她连这个规定都快恪守不住了。

所以只好开口，以此来转移自己的注意力。

不过，她心里已经开始嘀咕，距离上一次有关日月三岛的提问，已经过去快四千年了吧？

提问记录上是这么写的。

小家伙们要问些什么呢，真是期待啊……

桑图嘴角含着笑，等着光一接下来的问题。

很暖，很软。

很舒服。

能这样舒服，对于二宫来说，已经是差不多九个月以前的事了。

那时候他被人像死狗一样地丢在大路中间，若不是刚好路过一个在兽人救济堂工作的女孩子把他带了回去，二宫估计早就凉了。

但现在，即使在昏睡中，二宫也能感觉到，现在他正趴着，而且这个地方，恐怕比救济堂的床还要舒服好多倍。

困扰了他将近半个月的来自后背的剧痛已经不见，浑身燥热的温度也降了下来，即使心里念叨着不想从这做梦一般的舒适中离开，可原本混沌的意识，却并不随着他意愿而渐渐清醒了。

慢慢张开眼睛，适应了一会儿光线，果不其然，二宫发现，自己正在一个陌生的地方。

出乎预料地，是这陌生地方站着的那个熟悉的人。

相叶雅纪。

二宫稍微转了转头，愣愣地盯着床边的人看了好一会儿，相叶显然也没料到他会这时候醒过来，俩人大眼瞪小眼，谁都没动，也没说话。

最后还是二宫的反应更快，他抬起右手偏过头，狠狠抽了自己一个大耳光。

火辣辣的疼痛从右边的脸颊传来，二宫喃喃自语——

“哦，原来不是做梦啊。”

相叶显然被他这突如其来的举动给吓了一跳，惊诧地瞪大了眼睛，脱口而出的，却不是二宫以为的那句“你怎么打自己？”

可那句问出来的话，却更让暗精灵心惊肉跳。

大法师眉头紧蹙，死死盯着对方放下去的右手，语气森然而危险。

“二宫和也，你为什么用右手打自己？”

糟了。

暗精灵呼吸一滞，有些混沌的大脑，此刻思维却前所未有的清晰，满脑子都是那一个念头——

我是左撇子这件事，他他妈的怎么记得这样清楚？！

——TBC


End file.
